Hitches of various types are well known. Retractable hitches are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,531,859, 2,823,930, 2,849,243 and 2,944,836 all show various mechanisms for moving the ball portion of a hitch from an operational position to a retracted position. In a couple of cases, the locking mechanism for the two positions is an inconvenient bolt or pin with a nut or wing nut. In a couple of the cases, the hitch swings about an horizontal axis so that the vehicle must be a specified elevation above the ground surface to allow the hitch to swing. In one of the cases, the tow bar is simply rested on a bar thereby allowing it to rattle.
The present hitch art shows fastening mechanisms beneath the vehicle with a two bar extending rearedly and upwardly to support a ball behind the vehicle and at an elevated location. Such hitches are commonly usable on an automobile for the purpose of towing a trailer. The situation exists wherein a pickup truck or other vehicle having an elevated rear bumper is commonly used for towing. Oftentimes, a ball or other hitch mechanism is attached above the bumper. Many towed vehicles, however, are not readily attached to such a high ball or hitch mechanism. The art does not show a hitch mechanism which may be retracted and stored beneath the bumper and which may be extended for low elevation operational use to pull a towed vehicle having a low hitch. The indicated problem is most often solved by forcing a low tow bar to grasp the highly elevated ball. Such a solution raises a question regarding safety. The art, however, does not provide a better solution.